Changing
by BraveTiger
Summary: Ethan and Jesse are best friends. However, Benny is incanting a memory spell and Ethan gets in the way in the middle of the incantation. For the next 3 years, he hates Jesse and is best friends with Benny during that time. However, Jesse finally came up with a plan to get his best friend back...
1. Chapter 1

"Agh!" Ethan shouted as Jesse bit in his wrist, feeling the burning venom going into his veins. However, instead of Sarah coming to save him like last time, she wasn't there.

He was all alone.

As Jesse's mouth left Ethan's wrist, Ethan started changing. He writhed and twisted on the floor at vampire speed, while Jesse looked on, pleased with himself.

'Finally. I get back what was stolen from me. I get back what's mine' He thought to himself

Ethan then stopped writhing on the floor, and got up and looked at Jesse, eyes yellow and fangs showing.

"Hey E" Jesse said, using Ethan's nickname, smiling widely at him

"Jess? What happened? My head is killing me" Ethan groaned, holding his head

"What's the last thing you remember, E?" Jesse asked, curious

"I remember that we were arguing about some girl that you wanted to date, but then there was a bright light and I can't remember anything after that. What happened Jess?"

Jesse frowned, what he remembered happened 3 years ago. He forgot everything else after that?

"Remember that dork that we were making fun of at lunch?" Jesse

"The guy who has the locker right next to mine?" Ethan asked, and Jesse nodded his head

"Yeah, and you know how I told you that he's a wizard?"

"Just tell me what happened Jess! Why can't I remember anything?!" Ethan shouted, getting angry

"Calm down, E. Anyways, he did a spell that went wrong. He was trying to make a human forget her memories and bring them back to her for fun while, in the middle of his spell, you got in the way. The spell hit you in the middle of the incantation, and you couldn't remember me. That dork and his friends made you believe that you were best friends with them and that I was the enemy. We didn't know how long the spell would last. So, just now, I came up with the brilliant idea to turn you into a vampire to see if you would regain your memories and that the spell would wear off" Jesse explained, watching Ethan.

"I'm going to kill that dork" Ethan growled out, eyes red

"Calm down E. You're a fledgling, remember? You can't kill him in front of everyone or we'll be exposed!" Jesse shouted

"Well, I am a fledgling and I need to eat someone" Came Ethan's annoyed reply

"I think you know what to do from watching me so much" Jesse smirked, and Ethan rolled his eyes playfully "Of course, how could I forget? You brought me on multiple trips that I thought it normal for you to drag me without no warning whatsoever to watch you drink blood"

"I really missed this you, E" Jesse said and pulled a surprise Ethan into a hug. Ethan hugged back "Wow" Ethan said as they pulled apart

"What did I do to you to make you miss me this much?" He asked, amused

"Oh, you know. Try to kill me a bunch of times and stopped me from achieving multiple plans that would've worked" Jesse said casually

"WHAT? I TRIED TO KILL YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DORK!" Ethan roared, and ran away at vampire speed, Jesse going after him.

Ethan growled when he saw Benny, on his chair in his room playing video games without a care in the world.

"E" Someone whispered from behind him urgently, and Ethan growled at Jesse "What?"

"Other vampires are coming. We can't let them see us and we can't ambush him while he's protected by them" He said knowingly, and Ethan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine"

"Let's go get you some food. You must be starving" Jesse said, looking at Ethan, who now had red eyes and his fangs showing, indicating that he's hungry.

"Oh no! I got a paper cut!" They heard a teenage voice complain to another

"Come on, Ashley. It's just a paper cut, and it's barely bleeding" Another voice spoke, and Ethan inhaled deeply at the smell.

"Go for it, E" Jesse whispered, and Ethan couldn't control himself any longer. He rushed towards the girl who had the cut and put his fangs deep into her arm, feeling the warm blood oozing down his throat with each gulp he took. He was in heaven, he had never tasted anything so delicious before. He wanted, needed more.

However, unfortunately, for Ethan, he had sucked the blood out of her so much that there was none left. No, Ethan needed more.

He then had a brilliant idea. He looked to the girl's friend, who was frozen in shock, too horrified to move.

He smiled at her, showing his blood stained teeth, and started to advance towards her. Her eyes widened, and she scrambled back, and when she opened her mouth to scream, Ethan spoke.

"You will not scream. You will not move unless I say so" Ethan stated, eyes yellow as he looked at the girl's, whose eyes were glazed over, looking at him. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, and he said "I said, do you understand?"

"I understand" She whispered, and he said to her "Stand up"

She immediately obeyed him, and he liked that.

"Come closer to me"

She did so.

"Closer"

She did so

"Closer"

She did so, and stopped when they were face to face. Ethan said to her "Tilt your neck and expose it to me" She did that to.

Without warning, Ethan bit her shoulder, relishing in the taste of blood while Jesse stood there, dumbfounded at what he just witnessed…


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day…_

Ethan was at his locker, Jesse right beside him. Ethan and Jesse were whispering in quiet voices, ignoring the weird glances everyone gave them at seeing the unusual pair together.

"Remember the plan, E?" Jesse asked, smirking. Ethan smirked back "You know it, Jess"

"Ethan? What are you doing with Jesse?" Sarah asked as her and Benny went beside them

"Oh, didn't you hear? Jess and I are friends again" Ethan smirked at them and put an arm around Jesse's shoulders. Sarah and Benny paled, each with horrified looks on their faces, much to Ethan's and Jesse's amusement.

"W-What do you mean f-friends again?" Benny stuttered, Ethan glared at him, and Benny cowered back as Ethan whispered in a dangerously calm voice

"You know exactly what I mean, Weir. I remember everything that happened now, thanks to Jess, and I promise you, that I will get my revenge on you and your dork friends."

"Ethan, you're under some sort of mind control spell, snap out of it! Remember all the good times that we shared together! All those nights we spent up playing video games, all of those spells we did together!" Benny tried desperately, hoping this was all a lie.

"Shut it Weir. You know as well as I do that all of that was because of your stupid memory spell that you did on me. Everything that we had done before together; whether it was play games, or just talking to each other, that was all fake. You know that before that spell, I was best friends with Jesse. You also know that you almost made me kill him a couple of times under that little spell of yours…" Ethan trailed off, looking at his nails, examining them and cleaning the dirt off.

Benny paled considerably.

"What's going on here?" They heard a new voice call out to them, and they turned their heads to see a teacher coming up to them

"Don't you all have classes to go to? The bell for first period already rang 5 minutes ago" He said

"Dang it! My chemistry teacher is going to kill me for being late again!" Benny groaned, and Ethan smirked and said quietly just enough so the teacher couldn't hear "Not if I don't do it first"

Jesse snickered quietly

Benny paled again, and the teacher asked "Are you alright Mr. Weir? You're looking kind of pale. Do you need to see the nurse?"

"N-No sir" Benny stuttered, and Ethan smirked again, pleased that Benny felt threatened by him.

"Well then, off to class you three!" Benny turned on his heel and was about to run to his classroom when he felt a strong hand grip his arm. He turned to see Ethan there, eyes glinting mischievously as he turned towards the teacher. His eyes glowed as he spoke "You haven't seen anything here. You were going to get coffee from the teachers lounge and wanted to check the halls for any students before you returned to what you were doing before"

The teacher's eyes were glazed over, in a trance, as Benny looked on, horrified at the power his once best friend was displaying.

"H-How-? I-I t-thought…." Benny stuttered, completely at a loss for words. Ethan smirked again and shared a knowing look with Jesse.

"That's for us to know, and for you to find out" Ethan lied. Truth be told, even _they_ didn't know how Ethan could put people in a trance so easily.

"Now where were we…" Ethan trailed off, a devilish look on his face as his eyes glinted.

Ethan dragged Benny to an empty classroom, locked the door, and cornered him with a smirk on his face. As Ethan advanced towards Benny, fist raised to strike him, he was halted by a sudden "Watch out E!" From Jesse as Ethan staggered back, yelling in agony, gripping his arm as it was sprayed with Holy Water.

"I knew I should have this with me today. I'll never question my instincts again" Benny muttered to himself, however the two vampires easily heard it.

Ethan's eyes glowed yellow as he bared his fangs, showing that he was _not_ amused with Benny's little display in the slightest as Benny continued to aim the water gun at them.

"You okay E?" Jesse asked, concerned for his best friend as he made his way over to him, ignoring Benny who was frantically pointing the gun from Jesse to Ethan as he kept on moving.

"Yeah, I think I should be fine" Ethan hissed out through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the burning of his flesh as he closed his eyes tightly.

"You're going to pay for that one day, dork" Jesse hissed out towards Benny, who was still holding the gun towards them with a panicked look in his eyes, as Jesse examined the burn and boils on Ethan's arm.

"Did he get you anywhere else E?" Jesse asked the raven-haired teen, and Ethan shook his head

"I don't think so Jess. I guess I just got lucky it wasn't anywhere else" Ethan hissed out through the pain, and Benny felt his heart clench at the nickname Jesse and Ethan were using for each other.

If only Ethan was his best friend again… Benny's eyes lit up as he thought of a plan to get Ethan back. However, it was going to be hard. Extremely, extremely hard. Now, first things first:

Get Ethan away from Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Benny… why is Ethan talking with Jesse?" Sarah asked as she and Erica came up to Benny during lunch, seeing Ethan and Jesse talking to each other in whispered voices with the jocks and cheerleaders in a huddled group.

Benny sighed and told them the story about what had happened between him and Ethan. Sarah and Erica shared a glance with each other.

"So… this whole time, Ethan was under a spell…? Everything that was said between us… all of those moments… were fake?" Sarah asked, and if she were still human there would be tears in her eyes right now.

Benny sighed again "Yes, BUT I have found a way to get him back to normal"

"What do you mean get him back to normal? Isn't he normal now? To be honest, he _does_ look cuter this way" Erica said, and flipped her hair over her shoulder flirtatiously as Ethan glanced at her from where he was whispering in the huddled corner with the jocks and cheerleaders. He winked at her.

"Erica! Focus!" Sarah reprimanded her best friend, feeling a small pang of jealousy when Ethan didn't even spare a second glance at her.

"Alright, fine. Sorry" She huffed, and Benny raised an eyebrow at her.

"As I was saying, I know how to get Ethan back to the Ethan we all know and love. First, we need to get him alone"

"Easier said than done" Sarah mumbled, but they still heard her.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Benny talked in hushed whispers with Erica and Sarah, knowing that there's a good chance that Ethan could hear them.

"Alright. Sounds good enough" Erica nodded her head in thought.

"Okay, let's eat lunch first and get Ethan back later" Benny said in a normal voice, and Ethan looked up from his huddled group as soon as Benny said his name, and noticed that majority of the jocks, and Jesse, stared at him, and Benny realized that they could probably hear him.

Well isn't that just great?

If they wanted this plan to work, they were going to have to be as quiet about it as possible, and they needed to get Ethan alone.

Which, at this point, seemed impossible.

(Line break)

A week. One whole week had passed, and none of them had been able to capture Ethan alone. He was always, _always_ surrounded by either Jesse, and when he wasn't available, the football team and some of the cheerleaders too.

But he was finally, _finally_ alone this time, and Benny wasn't about to miss this golden opportunity.

So, while Ethan was waiting for the football team to come back from changing after practice, on his phone, Benny gave Sarah and Erica the signal, and they pounced on him.

Sarah quickly put a towel in his mouth and tied it around his head to muffle his screaming while Erica, with the help of Rory, held the struggling Ethan in place on the ground. Benny quickly muttered an incantation, knowing the football team would be here any minute.

" _Restituisci questo ragazzo a se stesso"_ Benny chanted, his arm outstretched in Ethan's direction. After chanting for three times, as the book said to do, he watched as a bright light erupted from his hand and shot towards Ethan, making Erica and Rory quickly jump out of the way. Ethan lay still, panting heavily, beads of sweat on his face, his eyes closed tightly.

Benny removed the towel from Ethan's mouth slowly, and Ethan panted heavily through his mouth, still on the ground. Benny placed a hand on Ethan's forehead, and quickly retracted it, he was burning up. But how was that possible? Vampires couldn't get fevers...unless...

Benny paled 'No... That's not possible... It _can't_ be possible...'

Benny paled again as Jesse and the football team reemerged from the lockers. Jesse, upon seeing Ethan, quickly ran up beside him.

"What did you do, dork? Why is he shaking?" Jesse demanded, and upon putting his hand on Ethan's forehead, and retracting it as Benny had did before, Jesse slammed Benny against the wall "What the _hell_ did you _do_ to him?" He snarled, and Benny was frozen in shock, looking at Ethan, who was pale, paler than usual, his cheeks red, shaking.

Benny was brought back to the present again as Jesse shook his shoulders "Are you even listening to me, dork? I said what did you do to my best friend?"

"I… I turned him into a human…" Benny said, still in shock, and he felt Jesse freeze against him as they both looked at Ethan, who was still shaking. Jesse, as if just now noticing Ethan's condition, sped over to Ethan and put his fingers against Ethan's wrist. He looked horrified, then his expression was murderous.

"You better _**run**_ , dork, and _**fast**_ "


End file.
